Harrad-Sar's barge
Harrad-Sar's barge was an Orion starship that was piloted by Harrad-Sar. Capabilities and design Harrad-Sar's ship was equipped with powerful weapon systems. It also had scanners that could detect mineral deposits below the surface of a planet, although their results could sometimes be incomplete. The ship was capable of receiving and transmitting visual communications between itself and another vessel. It had an advanced propulsion system and was capable of extremely erratic and swift movements. If its engines were damaged, the craft could still use its on-board impulse drive. The vessel was also able to dock with other ships and was capable of towing spacecraft with the use of a towing cable, a tactic that was often utilized to commandeer enemy vessels. At least two rooms were contained within the craft. The vessel's bridge had a padded, black command chair directly facing a visual communications device that was slightly to the side of a brilliant white light. Behind the chair, three tiny lights hung from the ceiling at different angles and helped to illuminate the room. The lights were positioned between the padded chair and a wall decorated with an intricate Orion design. The wall itself was brown but its Orion design incorporated little green lights. s dance in the ship's other room]] The other room was both colorful and comfortable, with thin light green and dark purple fabrics draped from a metallic ring built into the room's ceiling, which was colored golden brown. At the center of the ceiling, an oval, green light hung down. Circular walls that contained the room were also golden brown and included large, illuminated panels that were lit with gold-colored light. The panels were separated by other, thinner panels that were decorated with the same design as seen on the bridge, with small green lights between gaps in a brown pattern. The floor was light brown although it was carpeted with a large, circular purple rug that contained an inner circle of purple and light green trapeziums surrounding another circle, colored purple. Two doorways allowed access to and from the room. Rich red fabric was draped over the doorways and purple carpeted walkways led up from the light brown floor to the doorways. The room was furnished with cushions and fabrics of various colors and patterns, as well as several decorative metallic sculptures next to the walls that each incorporated a thin, red disc halfway between the floor and an illuminated green circular light that the sculpture supported. The light was similar in shade to the light hung from the center of the ceiling but slightly darker. Lastly, a table was positioned in the room that had a design much like the metallic sculptures that supported the green circular lights. History First encounter with Enterprise On December 27th, 2154, the Starfleet vessel encountered Harrad-Sar's ship while traveling to Berengaria VII. Aboard the starship, science officer T'Pol failed to recognize Harrad-Sar's ship due to the fact that Starfleet and the Vulcans had never encountered that specific design before. Lieutenant Malcolm Reed opined that Harrad-Sar's ship appeared to be hostile. Upon contact with the Orion pilot, Harrad-Sar threatened to fire at Enterprise unless the Starfleet vessel's weapon systems were immediately deactivated. Eventually, Enterprise and Harrad-Sar's ship lowered their weapon systems simultaneously. Following their introduction, Harrad-Sar invited Enterprise s , Jonathan Archer, aboard the Orion ship. Although Archer was initially reluctant, given his past experience with Orions, he was ultimately persuaded to beam aboard Harrad-Sar's ship with an away team. Harrad-Sar served his guests Gorn Meridor and entertained them with dancing Orion slave girls. .}} Harrad-Sar claimed that his ship had detected a planet rich in magnesite. Although the scanners on his ship had detected large quantities of the mineral beneath the planet's surface, it was believed that more magnesite, which the scanners hadn't uncovered, might exist there. However, Harrad-Sar's ship was incapable of removing the magnesite from beneath the planet. Orion slave girls The complement of Harrad-Sar's ship was lessened when the Orion slave girls, who had previously danced for the Enterprise away team, joined the Starfleet vessel. The Orion women were highly inquisitive about Enterprise, as Harrad-Sar hadn't allowed them to leave their assigned rooms on board his ship. While Harrad-Sar's ship left on an undetermined course, Enterprise continued to the planet where the magnesite could be found. However, Commander Kelby caused considerable damage to Enterprise s warp engines, while under the effects of a pheromone that the Orion slave girls produced. Captain Archer later discovered that Harrad-Sar and the Orion women had planned to disable Enterprise. A communications device which the Orion slave girls had used to contact Harrad-Sar's ship was found in their assigned quarters aboard the Starfleet vessel. Both Archer and T'Pol believed that Harrad-Sar's ship was probably waiting to attack Enterprise. Also, the transmissions which the Orion females had sent suggested that the Orion ship was approaching the Starfleet vessel. Archer worried that Enterprise s warp capacity would still be damaged when Harrad-Sar's ship attacked. Conflict with Enterprise On the bridge, the Orion craft was eventually detected four hundred kilometers away from Enterprise. When Harrad-Sar's ship contacted the Starfleet vessel, the Orion commander asked if he could be of any assistance to Enterprise. Although Harrad-Sar offered to use his ship to tow the Starfleet vessel, Archer threatened to fire on the Orion craft if Harrad-Sar made any attempt to commandeer Enterprise. Explaining that his ship was in the service of the Orion Syndicate, Harrad-Sar used his vessel to fire on Enterprise s weapons. In the ensuing conflict, Enterprise lost its forward phase cannons, while targeting the weapons on Harrad-Sar's ship. On Enterprise, Captain Archer ordered Ensign Travis Mayweather to protect the starship's phase cannons, although the movement of Harrad-Sar's ship was too erratic and swift. The Orion craft caused extreme damage to Enterprise, which also lost its torpedoes and aft phase cannons in the battle. Powering down its weapon systems, the Orion craft launched a towing cable and pulled Enterprise behind it. Following an attempt to break free, Enterprise was again contacted by Harrad-Sar. The Orion commander planned to drag the Starfleet vessel to two waiting Orion marauders. Meanwhile, Harrad-Sar revealed that he and his ship were under the control of the Orion women who were now aboard Enterprise. Enterprise breaks free On the Starfleet craft, T'Pol and Chief Engineer Charles Tucker learned that the towing cable on Harrad-Sar's ship was attached directly above the main deflector relay on Enterprise. Using the starship's deflector, they sent a positron burst through the towing cable. The burst triggered an energy cascade on the Orion ship and disabled the vessel's power systems. The Orion women were returned to Harrad-Sar's ship and, with damage to its engines, the craft continued to Orion space at impulse velocity. ( ) Appendices Background information Harrad-Sar's barge was the third Orion spacecraft seen on and the fifth Orion vessel to appear in a Star Trek series. The name for this vessel was derived from script sources. The rooms within the craft constituted the first appearance of an Orion vessel's interior in a live-action Star Trek series. In the final draft script of "Bound", Harrad-Sar's barge was described as "a hulking cruiser, bristling with weaponry, its hull painted with menacing, graffiti-like pictographs... designed to intimidate." The teleplay also referred to the craft as having "conduits and hull plating", which were blasted out when the ship was hit by the positron burst from Enterprise. Apocrypha An upgraded 25th century version of this starship also appears in Star Trek Online, where it is referred to as a "Blackguard-class Flight Deck Assault Cruiser". External link * de:Harrad-Sars Schiff Category:Unnamed starships Category:Orion starship classes